


Surprises

by Frostly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, chanyeol is... a mess but he's a cute mess, kyungsoo is... tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: Kyungsoo only wanted to stay in and watch cooking shows on Netflix.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 44
Kudos: 163





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo
> 
> i am back and omg is this.... CHANSOO? instead of xiukai?? wow 2020 is sure crazy ha ha 
> 
> msmsm okay so, this remained a wip for the longest time (1 year, to be exact) but now its finally here! woo! 
> 
> i got the idea from a [screenshot](https://i.imgur.com/7Iz3CWO.jpg) that was going around twitter at the time and as soon as i saw it i was like thIS IS CHANSOO!!! so i just had to write something. it took some time but we did it! 
> 
> enjoy!

Kyungsoo sighs as he fills a tall glass of water in the kitchen. He knew it. He knew that tonight was going to end this way. Nothing good can come from having an unsupervised Kim Jongdae in charge of drinks. 

He could be home right now, catching up on his favourite cooking show on Netflix, having a quiet night by himself ー Lord knows how much he needs those. 

And he would have been too, if only he’d been able to say no to Chanyeol. Damn puppy eyes. And damn Kyungsoo for being so weak against them.

What makes it worse is that, even though Chanyeol had insisted on making Kyungsoo come, _whined_ at him for two whole days, Chanyeol had actually _ignored_ Kyungsoo the whole evening, for some obscure reason out of Kyungsoo’s scope, only throwing him anxious glances from across the room when he thought Kyungsoo wasn't looking. Kyungsoo _was_ looking. Idiot. 

And now the party is over and here is Kyungsoo, having to deal with a drunk Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose and shuts off the water. He’s going to make Chanyeol pay for this. Free lunch for a _week_ at least. 

He stops short when he steps out into the living room, thankfully free of stray cups and litter because their friends aren’t savages at least. 

Chanyeol isn’t where he left him sprawled on the couch. 

With another sigh, Kyungsoo walks towards Chanyeol’s bedroom. Maybe, if he’s lucky, Chanyeol might have stumbled all the way to his bed. 

“Chanyeol, you can’t go to sleep without at leastー” he starts but cuts himself off when he enters the room only to find it empty. 

Brow furrowing, Kyungsoo sets the glass of water on Chanyeol’s desk and goes to check the bathroom, dreading his fate if Chanyeol is actually there with his face shoved into the toilet, but no, he’s not there either. 

A small swell of anxiety buds at the bottom of Kyungsoo’s stomach. Where the _hell_ is Chanyeol?

“Chanyeol?” he calls as he goes back into the living room, but silence is the only thing that meets him.

Chanyeol certainly couldn’t have disappeared into thin air, now, could he? He’s a six foot tall, muscled fuckboy lookalike, for christ’s sake. It’d be impossible _not_ to notice him, with his biceps and stupidly adorable toothy grin. 

Kyungsoo gives a quick look into the kitchen as well, just in case, but that’s empty as well.

“What the fuck,” he hisses, stepping back into the living room, and his voice might sound a bit higher than normal. 

He stands there, dreadful realization creeping up his spine. 

Chanyeol wouldn’t have… no, he wouldn’t have… he _wouldn’t_ have just up and left. Right? _Right_? Except… 

Kyungsoo slowly makes his way to the entryway, eyes falling shut when he sees that Chanyeol’s beat up sneakers are _missing_. 

“ _Goddamnit, Park Chanyeol_.”

Kyungsoo turns on his heels to look for Chanyeol’s phone, which is thankfully not where it had been left on the coffee table earlier, meaning Chanyeol took it with him for this impromptu nightly trip.

Mumbling curses under his breath, Kyungsoo fishes out his own phone, the action of dialing Chanyeol’s number more difficult than usual with the slight tremor in his fingers, and paces back and forth as he waits for the line to connect. 

This is unbelievable, this is so stupid. He left Chanyeol alone for _five minutes_ , the time to get him a freaking glass of water and somehow Chanyeol managed to make his grand escape to god knows where. He didn’t even take his jacket with him and it’s _freezing_ out there. 

God, Chanyeol is just the most moronic drunk ever. Kyungsoo is going to kill him when he gets his hands on him. _Kill_ him. 

“ _Kyungsoo_ ,” comes Chanyeol’s slurred voice after too long, and finally enough air reaches Kyungsoo’s lungs again.

“Where are you?” 

“ _Kyungsoo_ ,” Chanyeol repeats and he sounds… contrite? “ _I left early. M’sorry I couldn’t stay longer._ ”

“What the fuck?” Kyungsoo spits. “Chanyeol, where are you going?”

“ _'M going home._ ”

Kyungsoo has to pause at that, staring incredulously at the floor with the phone gripped in his hand. “Are you kidding me?! Come back! You’re drunk.”

“ _No, no, no,_ ” Chanyeol slurs, loud rustling on the other end making it sound like he’s furiously shaking his head. “ _Don’t worry I called an uber._ ”

“We drank at your place,” Kyungsoo says slowly and pointedly, still unable to wrap his head around what’s happening. “I’m at _your_ place right now, Chanyeol.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Chanyeol breathes after a moment. “ _Then where am I going?_ ”

“Wow, _seriously_?” Kyungsoo exclaims before stopping himself. He pinches the bridge of his nose, exhaling sharply. “Just pass me the driver, put me on speaker.” 

“ _Okay, okay,_ ” Chanyeol mumbles and then more rustling and more mumbling comes through the line as he most likely gets the driver on the phone.

“ _Hello?_ ” 

“Hello, yes, I’m sorry, sir, but there was a mistake. My friend is drunk and wasn’t supposed to request a trip. Could you please drive back to where you picked him up?”

The driver grumbles back an assent and Kyungsoo sighs. 

“Thank you so much. Please make my friend send a text to this number when you’ve arrived and I’ll come get him.”

Kyungsoo ends the call, but doesn’t sit down, instead continuing to pace around the living room. 

It’s thankfully not a long wait and when his phone beeps with a text notification from Chanyeol, Kyungsoo darts for the door, forgetting to take his own jacket in the process as he slips on his shoes and all but runs to the elevator, which it seems to take forever to reach the ground floor. 

A car is parked by the curb when Kyungsoo exits the building. He can see Chanyeol in the backseat and as he walks closer, he can see him having difficulties with opening the car door, a deep frown furrowing his brow as he battles with the handle. The driver is watching him from the rearview mirror, not looking very impressed. 

Kyungsoo sighs and opens the door for him. 

Chanyeol’s face breaks out into a smile. “Kyungsoo!” he exclaims, stumbling as Kyungsoo tugs him out of the car. “You’re here!”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo tells him not so kindly and turns to the driver. “Thank you, and sorry again.”

“No problem,” the driver says, still eyeing Chanyeol. “Good luck with that.”

Kyungsoo slams the door behind Chanyeol and the car takes off. Chanyeol waves at it as it drives away before he’s yanked towards the building. 

“You’re an idiot,” Kyungsoo chews him out as they ride up the elevator. “What were you thinking? Running away without a word like that while _drunk_? And without a jacket! Where would you have ended up in if I didn’t call you sooner?” 

Chanyeol clings to him. “Kyungsoo, I’m sooorry.”

“You better be, idiot. I can’t believe you.”

Chanyeol makes some distressed noises. “Kyungー Kyungsoo, m’soorry, I didn’t think.”

“Oh, you for sure didn’t.” 

“Don’t be upset,” Chanyeol drawls as they step out of the elevator and Kyungsoo drags him inside the apartment, dropping him onto the couch. “You can’t be upset with me.” 

“And why is that?” Kyungsoo crosses his arms, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Because I like you.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “Believe me, that won’t deter me from being upset with you.”

“Well well, then, you can’t be upset with me because I love you, like, _love you_ love you.” Chanyeol smiles triumphantly. 

Kyungsoo freezes.

“Ha!” Chanyeol continues, looking too damn proud. “You didn’t expect that, did you? But I do! It’s a secret but I was gonna tell you tonight after the party. Kyungsoo, I love you sooo much and I love _everything_ about you! You’re so smart, like crazy smart, and so funny and you’re compact size, I want to squish you, but you can look so scary too sometimes, it gives me whiplash but I love it! And most times you either dress like a grandpa or like a serial killer and it’s so sexy, I like you so much! And your smile!” he gasps, eyes wide and sparkling. “Your smile is the loveliest in the world, it makes a _heart_. And your lips! They’re so plush and look so soft. They’re like pillows! I want to sleep on them. And your butt. Kyungsoo, your butt is so hot, your butt is bubbly I wanna bite it...” 

Mouth hanging open, Kyungsoo stares as Chanyeol keeps listing all the things he apparently loves about Kyungsoo, seemingly without even taking a breath, and he stays so even as Chanyeol finally shuts up and looks at him with a smile curving his lips. 

It takes a while before Kyungsoo’s brain finally kicks in, producing one single thought. 

What the fuck? 

“What the fuck?” 

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because Chanyeol flinches, his smile dropping. His lower lips starts to wobble and tears fill his eyes. 

“You…” Chanyeol says in a quivery voice. “You don’t feel the same…”

What?

“Chanyeol...”

“I RUINED IT!” Chanyeol wails as the tears start streaming down his face. 

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo exclaims, completely at a loss. 

What the fuck is happening?! His best friend just dropped a freaking _bombshell_ on him, confessing out of nowhere while shitfaced, _understandably_ giving Kyungsoo a shock, and now he’s crying his eyes out in front of him because… because… 

“Chanyeol you’re drunk right now, this isn’t the right time to talk about this…”

Chanyeol continues bawling, his face red as a tomato and getting snotty. God, Kyungsoo… can’t believe this is his life.

“Stop crying, we’ll talk about this tomorrow!”

“No!” Chanyeol wails, shaking his head frantically. “Everything is _ruined_. Tell me now, Kyungsoo, that you don’t like me. Tell me _now_.”

Kyungsoo rubs a hand down his face. “Oh my god,” he sighs, he can feel the inkling of a killer headache on its way. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this while you’re drunk off your ass... I like you.”

Chanyeol immediately stops crying at that, looking at Kyungsoo with glistening eyes the size of saucers. “Really??” 

“Yes. Now please let me get you to bed.”

Chanyeol wipes at his face with the sleeve of his shirt. “Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo, you really like me back?” 

He sniffs, looking at Kyungsoo like a puppy and _god_. Kyungsoo clears his throat, looking to the side.

“Yes.”

Chanyeol’s face breaks out into a smile. “Kyungsoo!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kyungsoo mumbles and pulls on Chanyeol’s hands to make him stand up. 

“I’m so happy!”

“Come brush your teeth,” Kyungsoo tugs Chanyeol towards the bathroom.

“We’re boyfriends!” 

Kyungsoo feels his face colour and he quickly slathers Chanyeol’s toothbrush with some toothpaste and sticks it in Chanyeol’s mouth. “Brush.” 

Chanyeol starts brushing his teeth obediently, sneaking glances at Kyungsoo through the mirror before giggling to himself as he does. 

Kyungsoo sighs. 

“Okay,” he says when Chanyeol has rinsed his mouth and pulls him into the bedroom, sitting him on the bed. “Now undress.” 

Chanyeol looks at him like he’s been hit on the head with a boulder, or like he’s won the lottery. “Y-You…” he stutters. “You wanna do it?” 

It takes Kyungsoo a second to understand what Chanyeol is saying. 

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo exclaims. “No! No that’s _not_ what I meant. Undress so you can change into _sleeping clothes_!”

Chanyeol’s face falls. “Oh…” he mumbles. “But I wanted to...”

Oh my _god_. 

Kyungsoo turns to Chanyeol’s dresser, taking out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for Chanyeol to sleep in. “C’mon,” he says, handing them to Chanyeol. “Change and get into bed.” 

However disappointed, Chanyeol does as told. Kyungsoo still ends up having to help him when he gets stuck in his shirt. 

When Chanyeol is finally settled in bed, Kyungsoo takes the glass of water he had left on the desk earlier and pushes it into Chanyeol’s hand before going to fetch some clothes for himself and change. 

“You’re going to sleep here with me, right?” Chanyeol asks as he finishes the glass. 

Kyungsoo stares at his puppy eyes. 

Well… it wouldn’t be the first time…

“...Yes.” 

Chanyeol beams and makes space for Kyungsoo as he climbs on the bed, only to fold himself over him as soon as Kyungsoo’s head hits the pillow, sighing contently. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything. He gets comfortable and closes his eyes, trying to relax. 

The peace doesn’t last long. 

Kyungsoo jerks as a stray hand slides over to his ass and squeezes. “Chanyeol!” he slaps the hand away. “Stop! Sleep!”

Chanyeol whines. “But I'm not tired, I wanna... I wanna…” he trails off, mumbling, and Kyungsoo waits impatiently only to hear his breathing evening out. 

Chanyeol just fell asleep. 

Kyungsoo heaves a deep sigh. What has he gotten himself into?   
  
  
  
  
  


***

The morning after Kyungsoo is in the kitchen making breakfast when loud groaning alerts him that Chanyeol is finally awake. A smile spreads across his face. 

It’s his turn to have fun, now. 

He leaves the kitchen to go to Chanyeol’s room, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. 

“Good morning.”

Chanyeol stops writhing pitifully on the bed and looks at Kyungsoo. His face looks terrible. “Kyungsoo?” he rasps. 

Memories of last night must hit him then, because his eyes widen in horror. 

“ _Kyungsoo_ ,” he groans, hiding his face in his hands. 

Kyungsoo cackles and goes to sit on the edge of the bed. “So, what was that about me dressing like a serial killer?” 

Chanyeol is still hiding his face. “I did _not_ say that.”

“You did,” Kyungsoo says with an abundance of glee. He leans over Chanyeol’s prone form. “Do you know what else you said?”

Chanyeol moves a little, pressing closer. “That… you’re compact size?”

Kyungsoo is going to have to have a talk with him about that. But it can wait.

“And?” he coaxes.

“That…” Chanyeol finally looks up, eyes round. “That we’re boyfriends?”

Kyungsoo can’t help but grin at the uncertainty in Chanyeol’s voice. For how annoying he can be sometimes, Chanyeol is absolutely adorable.

“That’s right,” Kyungsoo murmurs, watching Chanyeol’s face break out in a slow smile of his own. “That’s right.” 

He straightens up and cards a hand through Chanyeol’s messy hair, sighing. 

“I’m never going to let you live this down.”

Chanyeol’s smile drops. 

“Kyungsoo!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and that's it!!! 
> 
> chansoo, man. 
> 
> firstly, shout out to my beta for checking this for me and helping and being a sweetheart like always, i love ya lotsss
> 
> secondly, thank you guys for reading! i hope you enjoyed reading this mess haha 
> 
> see you next time!
> 
> PS. happy happy happy 8th anniversary! here's to many many many more years with our boys <333333333


End file.
